


Silver Linings Often Seem Grey

by akanemikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemikaelson/pseuds/akanemikaelson
Summary: The fight between Lucifer and Michael does not go the way the god squad had predicted.
Relationships: Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 56





	Silver Linings Often Seem Grey

Lucifer had been circling his prey for what must have been hours before Michael finally opened his eyes. His eyelids raised slowly as he let out a noise that spoke of both confusion and pain, before he blinked several times, getting used to the dim lighting before his green eyes snapped to meet Lucifer’s.

The devil gave the other archangel an almost apologetic smile as he kept stalking round him, eyes only leaving the other’s when they could no longer physically meet one another’s gaze. With the loss of his big brother’s look, Lucifer’s eyes moved instead to roam across Michael’s body, taking it in and eating it up with hungry eyes as he kept his slow march going.

“Where are we?” Michael hissed out, talking was apparently painful. Lucifer was glad, he would get to hear Michael’s melody whenever he wanted from then on, but now he wanted silent submission. To the victor the spoils.

“Heaven,” Lucifer replied easily, and beat his wings to prove it, they would not have been able to take these forms on earth, and this was most definitely not Hell. He knew that Michael knew that, but his brother needed the clarification, and Lucifer was more than happy to deliver such an emotional blow.

He did not go disappointed. With a howl Michael’s head fell forwards, the pain of the certainty of his defeat hurting more than any of the injuries Lucifer had caused him. Lucifer felt the pain, and it fuelled him, causing his brother the pain he had felt for all his time in the cage in one fell swoop pleased him greatly. This was the perfect way to start his era. Out with the old and in with the new, as the humans would say. He allowed himself a smirk at using their terminology, making a mockery of it as they had made a mockery of the love every angel, every archangel, even God, had always shown them. Not anymore. Not now.

He stepped closer to Michael now, and rubbed a hand down the spine of an immobile and broken wing, giving the illusion of comfort while causing immense pain. The wings were always the most sensitive area. He stroked a hand down it again, petting the fallen taxiarch and shushing him gently as he roared and tried to pull away from the touch.

“Shhhh Michael, you should know better than to try and struggle, you shall not break these bonds until you are healed, just as I could not. The only difference is, while you left me down there to heal in silence, I shall keep you broken until I fix you. Then I shall let you out, and let you into my Utopia,” he explained and walked round to face Michael, a pale hand reaching forward to grab his chin, only narrowly missing the teeth that tried to bite him as he approached.

He tutted and slapped Michael’s face hard before grasping his chin and tugging it up harshly to look him in the eyes, eyes that still held the power to take his breath away and make his heart flutter faster.

“No, Michael. We must behave, mustn’t we?” he chastised, shaking his head slowly like a parent with an unruly child, “I think I shall have to discipline you. Heaven belongs to me now. Everything belongs to me now. You belong to me now.”

Michael’s eyes left his brother’s, but they had no spark of real defeat. He looked away for defiance sake, nothing more, and Lucifer felt the thrill.

“Michael, you are mine now, as you always should have been. I forgive you your betrayal.” He said, and moved closer; pressing his soft lips to the top of Michael’s golden head and feeling him flinch beneath the touch.

His mouth moved downwards, kissing down his forehead, and around to kiss at his neck, starting just below his ear, nuzzling past now unkempt blond hair as he pressed deeper and closer to the other, so that their chests were touching completely, except where Lucifer felt the ice cold of the chain that kept Michael still and pliable through the black clothing that covered him. This made Lucifer growl and bite down hard on Michael’s neck, he wanted the feel of him, but that could wait, this was about control.

The bite sliced through the skin of his neck as if it was paper and Lucifer enjoyed the sweet taste that filled his mouth when he loosened his jaw. He had waited so long for this, and now that he had it, he was not going to let it end quickly.

He felt the muscles in Michael’s neck move and knew his brother was turning his head to look at him, he pulled back to look back into Michael’s eyes and instantly felt the anger rising at the sadness and pity he saw there and lashed out at him again. He was the strong one now. Not Michael. Him.

The backhand that he gave his brother caused the prince of heaven to gasp at the sudden severity, as his head was knocked sideways. That alone calmed Lucifer greatly, just causing any reaction was good enough and he immediately went to stroke the area he had struck with a cool soothing hand.

“Look what you made me do, brother,” Lucifer said, in little more than a whisper as he tilted Michael’s face towards him again, moving his own very close, so that Michael could look nowhere but at him, “There is no point fighting one another anymore, it’s over,” he said simply and moved forwards to claim Michael’s lips. He only got air as Michael managed to pull against the chains and keep away from him.

Lucifer just smiled and stayed where he was, he didn’t mind a chase, in fact he would have been disappointed if Michael had been anything but as he was now.

“Brother, don’t do this,” Michael said, as Lucifer’s finger traced the high cheek bone on the right side of his face, feeling the heated skin contrasting with the cooler feel of his. It had not been begged, and sounded more of a request, something that would be for Lucifer’s benefit if he would only listen to him. It made Lucifer smile more, and he set himself a new game. He would hear Michael beg him before he let him go. He would hear him beg and would know that Michael’s pride, the thing he cherished most would be his. Then he would let him go. Well, then he would let him out, at least.

“Oh, Michael, what are you going to do about it? I can do what I want to you, now and I will.” he paused for the effect of his words, spoken in a comforting tone, to sink in, while the hand moved from Michael’s cheek to scratch brutally down his chest, “Father will do nothing, you can do nothing, so is to stop me taking what I want?” he asked, rhetorically.

“Raphael wi-” Michael started, but Lucifer cut him off with a shrill bark of laughter. Raphael had bent the knee so easily to him when he had pulled a defeated Michael back into Heaven, the body of Heaven’s greatest general pressed tightly to him, head drooped in unconsciousness as he addressed the others, and told them he forgave them all, and had even spared Michael from dying, as proof of his love for them. It had not been love for them that had spared his big brother though, that was for certain.

“Raphael was the first to congratulate me on my sterling victory,” the morning star informed him, and saw the brightness in Michael’s eyes spark as he spoke, “It was almost pathetic in a way, how the host turned on you,” the irony of their situations was not lost on the devil, and he punctuated the statement by digging his fingers viciously into Michael’s already tender and damaged stomach.

In the fight that ensued after Lucifer had ripped Michael out of the body of Adam Winchester, the wrong vessel, and after he had left Sam, the real fight had begun, the fight for earth had been won by Lucifer, but the prize fight had been for Heaven. It was only due to Michael having the wrong vessel on earth that had allowed Lucifer the victory, whilst Lucifer was comfortably in his proper vessel, poor Michael had to walk to the start line in new and unbroken shoes. Compared to their sprint on earth the battle for heaven afterwards had been a marathon, but the little starting stumble was all that the Devil needed to win. It was a fight that Michael had strived even harder for, his frustration at getting off the line second and his lack of patience had been the cause of his failure.

“I shall never turn on you, though,” he added salt to the sound and revelled in a victory as Michael’s eyes looked down, looked sideways, looked anywhere to not meet the ice blue ones before him.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, voice full of wavering conviction, and Lucifer moved to attack his mouth again now he was distracted by wonderings of a potential set back.

“You don’t need to, it doesn’t change the way things are,” the devil replied after the harsh, demanding and unreciprocated kiss was over. He pulled at the skin of Michael’s lip with his teeth and broke it, causing a small trail of blood to go down his otherwise unmarked face. He looked beautiful.

Michael hadn’t bothered moving back further, or most likely could not, and Lucifer knew he had just stayed there and endured it, having never loved Lucifer in the way Lucifer had loved him. But that would all change now.

“I think I shall have you now,” Lucifer informed the other, stepping away and letting the garment he was wearing fall to the floor. He used the distance to survey Michael’s celestial body, it was strong, but was definitely a body built more for agility than brute strength. Everything in heaven was different to how humanity had imagined it. Michael was somewhat smaller than Lucifer himself. The Devil was broader in the chest and taller than his counterpart. Sam and Dean had been appropriate vessels indeed, fitting the casting notes as well as could be expected physically for their actual appearances, even Adam had been a reasonable substitute.

The inspection over, Lucifer’s eyes returned to Michael’s with more of a predatory look in them than the calm, understanding look he had adopted before.

Michael’s eyes unfocused at what he knew was coming, a soldier to the end, keeping his mind off what was about the happen, trying to desensitise himself. That was not allowed.

Lucifer stalked round to the back of his brother, ran a hand up his spine and felt the shudder beneath his palm. It was tiny, nearly invisible, but it was there and enough to send a stab of arousal to his already half hard member. Michael was not as unwilling as first Lucifer had thought he would be, no doubt he had only rejected the early advances before Lucifer’s exile due to a sense of loyalty to their father. Either that or it was just a generic reaction, a soft touch on a sensitive area and even the steeliest people would shudder, but the former was the far more desirable option, and Lucifer ran with it.

He pressed his body close to the others, so his erection pressed into the small of his back and manoeuvred his arms between the strategically placed gaps in the chains to wrap around Michael’s torso. He felt him tense at his embrace and smiled into his shoulder, kissing the skin there lightly and laying a route of feathery kisses up his neck to just behind his ear. Lucifer moved his hands down Michael’s torso until one hand palmed the general’s awakening arousal in one hand and grabbing his hip lightly with the other.

He smiled again behind the other’s ear as he positioned himself and felt Michael tense even more. He kissed the side of Michael’s neck again and moved the hand from his length, having had assurance that Michael was indeed feeling something, and nuzzled the side of his face into the other’s shoulder length golden hair.

“I love you.” Lucifer whispered simply, and entered Michael in one harsh fluid movement as his brother turned his head to try to look at him at the words. Lucifer saw his eyes narrow in pain and his own serene smile became wilder at it.

Lucifer had the self control to not just take his brother as he wanted to. For his purpose being gentle would be the best option, making Michael feel the pleasure would affect his stubborn older brother more than just using him as he would, it would wound his pride, his dignity and would stop him feeling the victim in this. Michael couldn’t block out something he was enjoying and debauching and tainting heaven’s purest star would pave the way for when Michael would come to him willingly. Lie down for him willingly. Love him as he should, as he always should have.

The thought made Lucifer buck behind him and he felt Michael tense around him. He ran his hand is soothing circles round Michael’s hips with his thumbs, and burrowed his face into Michael’s hair, whispering comforting lies to him.

Michael remained turgid, but relaxed partially, which was enough as Lucifer began to move in and out of him, slowly at first, being careful to not be too rough or too fast. Until this moment had been a pillar of virtue; Lucifer didn’t want him to crumble too fast, for fear of losing what made Michael so Michael.

As he moved, he heard Michael begin to take sharp breaths in time with every trust. Lucifer drew a hand up to fist in the other angel’s hair and pulled his head back to look into the deep green eyes. He frowned at what he saw there, the same pity he had seen earlier, along with a pain that he could tell was not physical.

Lucifer growled and penetrated deep and hard into his brother, throwing gentility to the wind at Michael’s slight. He pushed Michael’s head forwards again savagely, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore and tightened the grip on his hips to a bone splintering level. He felt skin ripping beneath his finger tips, but held tighter still. His violent thrusts gradually came more easily as Michael’s blood began providing its own lubrication.

All else was second now, all that mattered was possession and dominance. How could Michael, who had been defeated, who was chained up at his mercy, look down on him? Pity him? It wasn’t to be borne. It had always been that way, big brother looking down on him, but not now, it wasn’t fair.

The rattle of chain broke Lucifer from his frenzied revelry, the struggle of Michael’s wings, broken or not, were disrupting the chains that held him. Lucifer gave a brutal smile followed by and even more brutal bite to Michael’s already bleeding neck. He was not disappointed by the grunt of pain, but then, Michael was never a disappointment to anyone.

“Lucifer,” He breathed out before being cut off by a particularly violent thrust. Lucifer’s bite became a soft kiss at the hearing of his name, but his thrusting became more violent still, the juxtaposing treatment offsetting Michael’s resolve as he sighed at the loving kisses but cried out at the harsh stabbing in his back.

Lucifer felt his climax coming sooner than he would have liked and his thrusts became more erratic. It was a shame, as he was just beginning to suspect that Michael was pushing back against him, whether the older Angel knew he was doing it or not. There would be time to experiment later.

With a growl and another harsh bite, Lucifer came hard in his brother and added his full weight to Michael’s back, and feeling the chains pull tight around him, “See what you make me, Brother. You make me a monster, you do.” He accused, softly, and he saw Michael’s head hang at the partial truth of it.

After holding his brother for as long as he could, he placed a soft kiss to the top of his spine and pulled out, enjoying the pained hiss he got in return. He moved round to be in front and stroked down Michael’s face. “Humanity is going to be destroyed, and I am going to fix the planet. I haven’t destroyed them yet because how they go is up to you. Cooperate with me, love me and be mine, and I shall just make it as thought they never existed. The more you fight me, love, the more they will suffer. Can you live with failing them again?” he asked and pulled Michael’s face up into a kiss, “I shall give you some time to think it over. Just don’t take too long, your cage used up a lot of my patience.”

With that he turned and walked out of the door, which disappeared behind him, stopping any hope of escaping. Michael looked after him for a long time and then let his head drop, his body aching all over and allowed himself to just hang in the precious little slack the chains gave him. It wasn’t really a choice, after all.


End file.
